op_rpfandomcom-20200213-history
Guiseng Han
Appearance General Appearance Guiseng has white and black hair. His eyes appear to be pure black and he has proficient bags under them, in reference to him being a panda fanatic and a panda mink. He has pure black pants and a high collar shirt, the upper half black and the lower half white. He keeps his resemblance to being a panda very high, and takes it with his personality. He has panda ears instead of human ones, hidden beneath his hair. Personality Guiseng is a very cute, and likes acting cute. As a panda, a lot of people find beauty in him. He’s very soft and loves a chance to care about someone. He knows how to interact with people and get his way. But, this isn’t all he is. He’s very sadistic and often throws fits when he gets angry. Due to his mink-heritage he thinks irrationally and like an animal sometimes, ravaging through stuff. He doesn’t like doing a lot of work, and often just does stuff to get it over with. Character Background He was born into slavery as a mink-human panda type. His parents were a rich celestial dragon and a panda mink, which was raped and had Guiseng Han. As a slave, he had a neck brace for as long as he knew, and it was often secured tightly. He worked day and night, breaking his back and his body just to suffice. Every day when he came home from brutal work and beatings, he heard stories from a man there. He used to be a pirate, Pandas were one of the only things to keep him going. When he turned 4, he was broken out by a man leading a revolution as part of the slave faction. He ran out with them, eventually casting away and ending up at Loguetown. Before he did, he ransacked the place of a Gorosei, taking their prided sword. The gorosei only noticed until after. He tried setting out a search, but never found it and eventually gave up. He was taken in by his adoptive mother, which took care of him. She was the nicest and prettiest lady in Loguetown. She helped him tidy up, and often read him bedtime stories. His adoptive mother was a world-renowned surgeon, and often taught him a lot of things. With this, he became a knowledgeable doctor. Character History N/A Aspects 1. Strong Willed 2. Oblivious 3. Positive Stat Points Perks Electro User(racial) Minks can create electricity to accentuate their attacks. After a couple of turns of fighting they can release pent up static electricity to add to an attack. After the attack is used (whether it strikes or not) the user will have to wait two more turns to use it again. Panda Body(generic) With the body of a Panda, most physical attacks do not hurt him. He also has a boost in power in certain situations. It gives him a 10% boost in Durability, which can grow stronger as he grows stronger. Occupation Techniques Doctor: Swordsman Using his Electro, he can evenly and perfectly dissect humans. He's been trained by his mother, who was the greatest surgeon in the east blue. With this, his attacks are not more destructive as they are accurate. He's also able to deduce any disease, and treat it with the material he has. Fighting Style Ittoryu Electro This fighting style is focused on using normal sword attacks, but charging them with electricity. This adds a sharper factor to the sword, and layer it with charged electrical energy. The electro user can also shoot it out from the sword, though it is fast it isn't as effective at long ranges. Techniques * '''Electro Whip5: '''The sword user would charge their blade with electricity, dampining the sword as much as they can with it. They then slash at the target, and if the target is far away the electricity can shoot out from the sword, acting like a whip and slamming upon the target. If it hits, it will cause massive shock and possibly 1st-2nd degree burns, as well as muscle cramps and paralysis. * '''Electro Wound5: '''The user sharpens their blade with electricity, dashing at the target. As they slash the target, they expel the electricity upon the wound, possibly preventing it from healing for a while, causing massive pain to the target. If the target is hit with this attack in a vital spot, they might die unless they have a doctor. Inventory Category:Player Characters